moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Party
The Moshi Monsters: Mash Up Party is the fifth series of Moshi Monsters: Mash Up cards. The theme of the series is party, hence the card design, name and packaging. This is the first Mash Up series to consist of mostly reused art and some Moshlings have been excluded in order to make room for new ones. (It is also the first series to exclude a card puzzle.) The cards were released on August 28th, 2014, but some were given out to people in the queue to meet Mr. Moshi at the Moshlings Madness at Bluewater event. The event was held at Bluewater Shopping Center, Kent on August 2nd, 2014. Giant cards (about half the size of a person) were seen during a Topps Festival. Known giant cards are Mr. Moshi and Squelch. They are the second series of cards to cost £1, the first being Moshling Madness. Similarly to the third series of tattoos, the packaging is portrait. This is the first series to have the Mash and Mosh numbers ranging to 999 instead of 99. Description Moshi Monsters Mash Up is back with this Party edition! This latest offering from Topps features a whole host of Moshi characters both old and new. Moshi fans are sure to be delighted with this new collection, which includes special Holographic Foil cards, Mini cards and Stand Up cards. But that’s not all; exclusive codes are printed inside packets for collectors to unlock items online! Moshi Monsters Mash Up Party is set to be another monstrous success! Card Types *Regular *Mirror Foil *Holographic Foil *Stand Up *Mini *Limited Edition Mash up series 5 regular.png Mash up series 5 mirror foil.png Mash up series 5 holographic foil.png Mash up series 5 stand up.png Mash up series 5 mini.png Regular Cards TC Mr Moshi series 5.png TC Bodge series 5.png TC Misty series 5.png TC Splatter series 5.png TC Humphrey series 5.png TC DJ Quack series 5.png TC Peppy series 5.png TC Prof. Purplex series 5.png TC Tiki series 5.png TC Pizmo series 5.png TC Prof Heff series 5.png TC Bubbly series 5.png TC Chirpy series 5.png TC Weegul series 5.png TC Doris series 5.png TC Snookums series 5.png TC Pooky series 5.png TC Blurp series 5.png TC Cali series 5.png TC Fumble series 5.png TC Stanley series 5.png TC Dipsy series 5.png No Photo.png|Flumpy TC Coolio series 5.png TC Cutie Pie series 5.png TC Hansel series 5.png TC Oddie series 5.png No Photo.png|Darwin TC Willow series 5.png TC Eugene series 5.png TC Pipsi series 5.png TC Splitz series 5.png TC Squelch series 5.png TC Quincy series 5.png TC Snuggy series 5.png No Photo.png|Threddie No Photo.png|Benedict No Photo.png|Gumdrop TC Nancy series 5.png TC Fusty series 5.png TC Hocus series 5.png TC Jen series 5.png No Photo.png|Vinnie TC Hissy series 5.png TC Swizzle series 5.png No Photo.png|YoYo No Photo.png|Gingersnap No Photo.png|Purdy No Photo.png|Waldo No Photo.png|King Brian No Photo.png|Mrs Snoodle TC Troy series 5.png No Photo.png|O'Really No Photo.png|Fitch No Photo.png|Jackson No Photo.png|Marty No Photo.png|Toasty No Photo.png|Yolka No Photo.png|Hot Wings No Photo.png|Mumbo No Photo.png|Toots No Photo.png|Jessie No Photo.png|Long Beard No Photo.png|Scarlet O'Haira No Photo.png|Shambles No Photo.png|Weeny TC Mitzi series 5.png No Photo.png|Peeps TC Chop Chop series 5.png No Photo.png|General Fuzuki No Photo.png|Shelby No Photo.png|Sooki-Yaki No Photo.png|Betty No Photo.png|Judder No Photo.png|Shelly No Photo.png|Angel No Photo.png|Mr. Snoodle No Photo.png|Priscilla No Photo.png|Blossom TC Oopsy series 5.png No Photo.png|Prickles No Photo.png|Fifi No Photo.png|Jiggy No Photo.png|Tumbles No Photo.png|Hoolio No Photo.png|Ziggy No Photo.png|Zack Binspin No Photo.png|Linton No Photo.png|Lubber TC Pops series 5.png No Photo.png|Shimmy No Photo.png|Glob No Photo.png|Jibbly No Photo.png|Marsha No Photo.png|Randall No Photo.png|Baby Rox No Photo.png|Grinny No Photo.png|Rofl TC Tiamo series 5.png No Photo.png|Tomba No Photo.png|Woolly No Photo.png|Major Moony TC Posy series 5.png No Photo.png|Tessa No Photo.png|Sprinkles No Photo.png|Uncle Scallops No Photo.png|Kissy No Photo.png|Squidge No Photo.png|Lummox No Photo.png|Pocito TC Raffy series 5.png TC Holga series 5.png No Photo.png|Bonnie No Photo.png|Carter No Photo.png|King Toot No Photo.png|Jarvis TC Wallop series 5.png TC Lips series 5.png No Photo.png|Zonkers No Photo.png|Schmoops No Photo.png|Ivy No Photo.png|Rocky No Photo.png|Cleetus TC Clump series 5.png TC Roscoe series 5.png No Photo.png|Lurgee No Photo.png|Slurpy No Photo.png|Twaddle Mirror Foil File:TC_Scrumpy_foil series 5.png File:TC_Lady Meowford_foil series 5.png File:TC_Furnando_foil series 5.png File:TC_Marcel_foil series 5.png File:TC_Shoney_foil series 5.png File:TC_Topsy_Turvy_foil series 5.png File:TC_Gigi_foil series 5.png File:TC_McNulty_foil series 5.png File:TC_Rooby_foil series 5.png File:TC_Cosmo_foil series 5.png Holographic TC Burnie series 5.png TC Scamp series 5.png TC Bobbi Singsong series 5.png TC Roxy series 5.png TC Plinky series 5.png TC Hiphop series 5.png TC Mini Ben series 5.png Stand Up TC Furi stand up series 5.png TC Poppet stand up series 5.png TC Luvli stand up series 5.png TC Missy Kix stand up series 5.png Mini No Photo.png|Baby Burnie No Photo.png|Baby Cherry Bomb TC Baby Ecto series 5.png No Photo.png|Baby Fifi No Photo.png|Baby Fizzy No Photo.png|Baby Gigi TC Baby Gingersnap series 5.png TC Baby Honey series 5.png TC Baby Humphery series 5.png TC Baby IGGY series 5.png TC Baby Jeepers series 5.png TC Baby Kissy series 5.png TC Baby Nipper series 5.png No Photo.png|Baby Penny TC Baby Snoodle series 5.png TC Baby Wurley series 5.png Limited Edition TC Kazzi le series 5.png|Blue Mini Tin TC Pinestein le series 5.png|Blue Mini Tin TC Mishmash le series 5.png|Purple Mini Tin TC Fopkin le series 5.png|Purple Mini Tin TC Mr Moshi le series 5.png|Multi Pack of 5 TC Monsters le series 5.png|The Sun TC Pipa series 5.png|The Sun TC The Moshi Sun le series 5.png|The Sun TC Monsters (V2) series 5.png|Moshi Magazine Issue 54 TC Loomy le series 5.png|Starter Pack Gallery MoshiMashUpPartyPacks.jpg|Packets MashUp Party Bindr.JPG|Starter Pack Mashup Party MultiPack.jpg|MultiPack MashUp Party Tins.jpg|Mini Tins Mashup Party logo.JPG Category:Merchandise Category:Moshi Monsters Mash Up Trading Cards Category:Needs Pictures